30 Days of Night
30 Days of Night is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Files/30 Days of Night #5: 17 Nov 2010 Current Issue :X-Files/30 Days of Night #6: 22 Dec 2010 Next Issue :30 Days of Night: Night, Again #1: May 2011 Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines X-Files/30 Days of Night #6 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Files/30 Days of Night #5 X-Files/30 Days of Night #4 X-Files/30 Days of Night #3 X-Files/30 Days of Night #2 X-Files/30 Days of Night #1 Past Storylines 30 Days 'Til Death Beyond Barrow Red Snow Eben and Stella Spreading the Disease Dead Space Collections Trade Paperbacks *'30 Days of Night' - Collects the original three-issue mini-series. "In a sleepy, secluded Alaska town called Barrow, the sun sets and doesn't rise for over thirty consecutive days and nights. From the darkness, across the frozen wasteland, an evil will come that will bring the residents of Barrow to their kness. The only hope for the town is the Sheriff and Deputy, a husband and wife who are torn between their own survival and saving the town they love." - WorldCat - ISBN 0971977550 *'Dark Days' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. "Follows Stella Olemaun’s efforts to warn the world about the threat the vampires pose—the vampires who overran Barrow, Alaska, killing her husband and most of the town." - WorldCat - ISBN 193238216X *'30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. "Revisits Barrow, Alaska, the town where it all began, as the long night creeps once more over the tundra. Some things may have changed, but the horror remains..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1932382364 *'30 Days of Night: Bloodsucker Tales Volume 1' - Collects both stories from the eight-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 193238278X *'30 Days of Night: Three Tales' - Collects the three-issue Dead Space mini-series, the 2005 Annual, plus another short story. - WorldCat - ISBN 1933239921 *'30 Days of Night: Spreading the Disease' - Collects the four-issue Spreading the Disease mini-series. "Agent Michael Henson had all the evidence he needed to prove to the world that vampires exist... until the government took it all away." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100856 *'30 Days of Night: Eben and Stella' - Collects the Eben & Stella mini-series. "In the waning moments of 30 Days of Night: Dark Days, Stella managed to bring her vampire/husband Eben back from beyond... only he came back hungry. Now, for the first time, see what happened next in this collection that fills in the black gaps between that tale and Return to Barrow." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101070 *'30 Days of Night: Red Snow' - Collects the Red Snow mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101496 *'30 Days of Night: Beyond Barrow' - Collects the Beyond Barrow mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101550 *'30 Days of Night: 30 Days 'Til Death' - Collects the 30 Days 'Til Death mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 160010441X Hardcovers *'The Complete 30 Days of Night' - Collects the original three-issue series, plus an additional story and extras. - WorldCat - ISBN 1932382178 *'The Complete Dark Days' - Collects the six-issue series, plus bonus stories and extras. - WorldCat - ISBN 1932382615 *'The Complete 30 Days of Night Trilogy' - Collects the original three-issue series, the Dark Days mini-series, and the Return to Barrow mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101011 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Dan Wickline, Artist: Alex Sanchez Created by Steve Niles & Ben Templesmith. Publishing History The original 30 Days of Night mini-series was published for 3 issues in 2002. The sequel mini-series, Dark Days was published for 6 issues in 2003. Following a one-shot annual, 30 Days of Night: Return to Barrow was published for 6 issues in 2004. 30 Days of Night: Bloodsucker Tales was published for 8 issues in 2005, followed by another one-shot annual. 30 Days of Night: Dead Space followed for 3 issues in 2006. 30 Days of Night: Spreading the Disease is scheduled to run for 5 issues in 2006–2007. X-Files/30 Days of Night is co-published with DC/Wildstorm, for 6 issues in 2010. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information :30 Days of Night: Night, Again #1: May 2011 News & Features * 26 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20185 Niles & Lapham Talk 30 Days of Night] * 29 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17494 David Lapham dishes on 30 Days Till Death] * 29 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080729-Lapham30Days.html David Lapham Talks 30 Days: 'Til Death at IDW] * 22 Oct 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12173 In-Depth with 30 Days of Night's Steve Niles] * 19 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=133524 5 Days of 30 Days of Night: Steve Niles - Behind the Page] * 17 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=133350 5 Days of 30 Days of Night: Reading Guide I] * 05 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006452 Justin Randall's 30 Days of Night] * 02 May 2007 - Ben Templesmith – A Wonderfully Horrific Career * 23 Apr 2007 - IDWeek: Bill Sienkiewicz * 23 Apr 2007 - IDWeek: Ben Templesmith * 23 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=109978 IDWeek: Steve Niles on 30 Days] * 17 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10017 WWLA: Sienkiewicz Joins Niles On New 30 Days of Night] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:Vampires